sonic and eggmans crazy plans
by greatanimeteen
Summary: when eggmans makes brand new inventions  that can only mean one thing for sonic and the crew and that is trouble this is my first story so please dont flame me
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and Eggmans crazy plans

Sonic have been enemies for years but when eggmans gets a few new plans and inventions sonic and his friends are in majore trouble warning for craziness afros muffins and evil. Oh and I don't own sonic or any other character in this fanfic although i wish i do sometimes sadly they are property of sega and sonic team.

It was a typical day for sonic destroyed a few robots ate some food went for a run but what he didnt know Eggman is planning something big with his newest invention.

Tails was sat in his room at his workshop working on one of his newest inventions when he heard a knock on the door "who is it".

"Its Knuckles open up ok!" knuckles yelled loudly.

Tails ran to the door and opened it

"Ok what's up knuckles tails asked and why are you holding a present"

"Knuckles duh its Sonics birthday remember you called me and told me you were throwing him a party."Knuckles explained

"Umm no its not Sonics birthday and i never called you "tails said a little confused

"Yeah you did!!!!!!" knuckles yelled loudly.

"Knuckles calm down" tails said covering his ears.

"Oh sorry and you did I'm telling you i got a call from you "Knuckles was telling him when someone came in the door with sonic.

"Sonic Shadow what the heck are you doing here "Knuckles yelled hiding a present behind his back

"Tails called me and told me that there was something that Egg man is after that I must protect sadly tails didn't tell me what it is" shadow said why looking at tails and why grumbling

"No I didn't" tails said looking at shadow nervous

"Why I am well just here because I'm bored and I wanted to see my little buddy. Sonic said

"Well I was going to go to station square want to come "tails asked the three

"Yeah!" sonic and knuckles yelled why shadow remained silent

"And shadow is coming to!"Sonic yelled. "Why! It's a waste of time you clowns" Shadow said annoyed.

"Because you have nothing better to do" Knuckles said with an ignorant smirk on his face.

So knuckles shadow tails and sonic went to station square but what happened to sonic present well the present was left under Tailses bed where it wouldn't be found but no one cares about that so let's head back to are heroes as soon as they arrived at station square but got a big shock at what was going on.

"What the heck" knuckles yelled

"Is going on" The other 3 said confused

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2 disco!

Chapter 2

Sonic knuckles tails and shadow were stunned all of station square was disco dancing

"Shadow has everyone gone crazy" tails asked already knowing the answer

"By the looks of it yeah" Shadow stated while looking kind of disturbed

All of a sudden an evil laugh could be heard shadow tails sonic and knuckles looked up to see Eggman floating above them laughing.

"Eggman" they all yelled

Well if it isn't sonic!! And friends

"We are not friends" shadow stated

"Fine sonic and friends and shadow" Eggman said in an annoyed tone

"Anyway you like my new invention!!!!!!" Eggman exclaimed with a proud look on his face

"So this is your doing!!!!"Knuckles yelled angrily

"Duh he really is slow" Eggman shouted as he ran into an egg shape looking building

"Get back" all four of our heroes shouted as they ran in after Eggman

Eggman turned round with a strange device in his hand

"What's that" sonic shouted but as soon as he said it the button was pressed and all of a sudden a strange device hooked up to the master emerald appeared

"When did egghead get his hands on that?" Sonic stated

"He may have got it when he tricked you into going to my place by calling you" tails stated

"Correct" Eggman smirked while pressing another switch

All of sudden a bright light came out of the master emerald sonic grabbed tails and managed to make a run out of the room in time but shadow and knuckles were left inside.

"Sonic do you think they are ok!?" tails asked nervously and scared

"I don't know!"Sonic said worried about his friend and shadow

Sonic and tails saw Eggman fly out the egg shaped building on of his robots they decided it was safe to go in but what they saw almost made them die of laughter and faint at the same time there was knuckles and shadow knuckles suddenly had a yellow disco afro and shadow had a red one on both of them were wearing white disco tuxedos and both disco dancing around the master emerald like it was a disco ball

"This is really funky!"Shadow shouted

"Yeah this is like really groovy" Knuckles shouted back in a reply

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 amys in trouble

**Chapter 3 amys in trouble**

* * *

"Sonic what do we do with the funk brothers "tails asked

"I have no idea this is kind of creepy" sonic said a little disturbed by the image of knuckles and shadow disco dancing

All of a sudden a screen came on showing Amy rose tied up

"Amy!!!"Sonic shouted

"Sonic she can't hear you eggman must off set this up so we can only hear her"

"Sonic!!!!! If you can hear me this freak is planning to blow me up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly eggman walked next to Amy with an evil grin

"well well sonic looks like you manage to get away oh well I won't be able to be stopped oh and sonic your little girlfriend has revealed what I'm going to do to her hehe"eggman said while dropping a bomb on the floor

"You have 1 hour to find her" he said before walking off the screen

"One hour that's plenty of time don't worry Amy" Sonic said confidently

"Hey seen that you have plenty of time you have time for a dance" knuckles and shadow shouted while dancing round the master emerald

"No way sonic" said grabbing shadows and knuckles hand come on

Suddenly shadow and knuckles both threw sonic into a wall with an angry look on their face

"Where do you think your taking us you square" they both yelled

"Err he is taking you to a really funky place!" tails shouted out trying to calm the two down

"Groovy as long as we get to see that cute innocent pink hedgehog" both knuckles and shadow said with hearts in eyes

"This thing must mess with their minds really bad!" sonic said a little annoyed

Suddenly knuckles and shadow picked up sonic

"Hey what are you doing!!?" sonic asked nervously

"Duh we are going to the funky place now lead the way!!!!!!!!"Both of them yelled running out the egg shaped building carrying sonic

"Hey what about me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Tails yelled but no one answered back

"Aww looks like I have to separate the master emerald from that machine aww man" tails cried out

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

hope you like it 


	4. Chapter 4 enter Espio

**Chapter 4 enter espio**

* * *

Well sonic has been carried all around station square by shadow and knuckles and sadly they haven't found Amy but they think they have found someone who can help them

"He best not be discoing" sonic thought

"So now what are we doing man waiting around isn't very funky especially seen that you only got like 15 groovy minutes to save are pretty pink hedgehog" shadow and knuckles said with hearts in their eyes

Suddenly they heard someone behind them

"Wow that thing did do something bad to their heads" the person behind them said

"Espio good your ok" sonic said with a smirk

"Off course" Espio said with a confident look on his face

"Talking purple thing groovy!!!"Knuckles shouted

"Err wow" Espio said with a sweat drop dripping down his head

"So anyway you have a lead on were Amy is" sonic asked

"Yeah she is been held underground in the subway" Espio began explaining but then was interrupted by shadow

"Hey going down there in the dark subway totally not groovy man there is no funky music or disco balls down there!!!!" shadow yelled

"Sweet I can get us there real fast and anyway way shadow there is a disco ball down there" said sonic

"Here" Espio said hanging shadow and knuckles two headsets they got the funky beats I could find

"Funky!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" knuckles and shadow shouted out

"Err where did you get them from" sonic asked

"I stole them from vector him and Charmy are well busy so he didn't notice" Espio explained

"Ok anyway to the disco ball!!! And my woman" knuckles and shadow shouted while they picked sonic and Espio up and ran down into the subway

Meanwhile back in the egg shaped tails was tangled up in wire and could not get out of the mess he was in.

"Help me" tails cried although no one heard him

Back with sonic heading into the subway he couldn't stop thinking about what vector and Charmy were busy with.

Meanwhile at the choatix detective agency there was a huge disco party

"Ha-ha this is funky! Totally groovy" shouted a disco dancing vector with a brown afro and a purple disco tuxedo.

* * *

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 in the Subway

**Chapter 5 in the subway**

* * *

Running around randomly in the dark subway Sonic Knuckles Shadow and Espio were running around randomly.

Amy!!!!!! Sonic shouted

"Where is she"Espio said

"Cute pink hedgehog where are you" Knuckles and shadow yelled but sadly no one answered

"We don't have allot of time"Sonic said worriedly

"Wait is that her"Espio said running up behind a pink figure

Suddenly the pink figure turned round but it wasn't Amy it was a doll of her. Espio and sonic were shocked when they suddenly heard a voice behind them.

"You know sonic you took your time I had to rescue myself" the voice said

Sonic turned round with a

"Amy!" Sonic shouted with a smile

"Sonic!"Amy shouted out while she went to give Sonic a hug but was stopped by Knuckles and Shadow

"My groovy funky queen we are here to save you!" both Knuckles and Shadow shouted out with hearts in their eyes.

"Err what is up with them!!!!! And what are they wearing!!!!!!"Amy said trying not to laugh at what they are wearing

"Long story so how did you escape?" Sonic asked

"Oh i managed to get free and i ran" Amy explained

"But wasn't there a bomb?"Espio asked looking kind of confused

"Oh yeah and Amy doesn't know how to defuse them" Sonic said

Meanwhile down a different subway track there was bomb ticking

"Then that means" Sonic yelled when he suddenly heard aloud boom

"We have to get out of here!!!!"Espio exclaimed

Sonic grabbed Amy while Espio grabbed Knuckles and Shadow that were disco dancing

"The subway could cave in any moment" espio shouted

"This is so groovy man "Shadow shouted

"Yeah it's like the ultimate mini disco ball!!!!"Knuckles shouted

"What the heck are you talking about "Sonic yelled as shadow held up something shiny

* * *

**well hope you liked it**


	6. A chaos emerald

**chapter 6 a chaos emerald

* * *

**

"A chaos emerald" Sonic shouted snatching it of shadow

"Give my funky jewel back" Shadow yelled

"Chaos control!!" Sonic yelled as all of them disappeared

They all appeared in Tailses work shop shadow seemed to of landed on Amy when he appeared and was now blushing intensely

"What the heck!" Shadow yelled as his afro and funky clothes disappeared

"He is back to normal" espio said in confused

"What happened" Shadow said confused

"Um it's along story" Sonic said

"Err shadow" Amy said blushing

"What!"Shadow yelled at her

"Could you get off me" Amy said annoyed

"Err sorry "Shadow said blushing as he got off her

Sonic snickered as soon as he saw shadow blush

"Shut up! Or ill shoot you" Shadow shouted

"Stop fighting and anyway i got a question why is it that shadow has turned back but hasn't" Espio asked

"Changed back from what" Knuckles said he seemed that his afro had disappeared and so had his clothes

"I can explain that" a voice said

Everyone turned to the door to see Tails wrapped up in wires

"But first get me out of these wires" Tails yelled

Shadow and Sonic began to untangle tails although they were seen it as a contest to see who can untangle tails first.

* * *

**end of chapter**


End file.
